Kurtbastian and their best friend Oreo
by Chaotic-obsession4eva
Summary: Decided to make the one shots featuring Kurtbastian and their new pet into a series. Oreo changes the boys lives and despite it not seeming like it at first, manages to make their lives better. Follow the adventures of Kurt, Sebastian and their Kitten Oreo. Story rated R, some one shots have smut and/or swearing. Current chapter: Brittany and Santana come to visit..
1. New Addition

**This is cute fluff written for Kurtbastian Hiatus Project, week 7-Theme: Random/extra. Day one: Animals/pets.**

_**Sebastian and Kurt have reached their one year anniversary, so Sebastian thinks the best way to celebrate would be to Adopt.**_

**KxS**

Sebastian grabs the remote off the table and mutes the TV, catching his boyfriends attention.

"Sebastian?" Kurt queries.

Sebastian turns to him. "I was thinking of a way we could celebrate our anniversary." he said.

Kurt chuckled, sliding closer and squeezing Sebastian's leg. "But we did yesterday on our anniversary remember. Dinner, drinks then a sex marathon," he commented. "I believe you came so hard, you almost blanked out. Your words."

Sebastian nodded. Licking his lips. "Yeah, it was amazing but I have thought of something else." he said.

Kurt ran his hand up Sebastian's leg. "Color me intrigued." he purred.

Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hand and squeezed it gently. "I think we should adopt." he quickly replied.

Kurt yanked his hand back, his eyes widening. "What, we've only been together for one year and living together for six months. You want to adopt a kid already." he gasped.

Sebastian shock his head. "No baby, calm down. I meant a pet." he said, grabbing Kurt's hand again.

Kurt let out a relieved breath. "Well good. You had me going Bas..don't do that again." he said.

Sebastian nodded. "Alright. So is that a yes on the pet?" he asked.

Kurt hummed, looking down at his outfit. "Can you guarantee that my clothes won't be ruined." he said, smoothing down his shirt.

Sebastian scoffed. "Does it look like I took out a clothes insurance plan. It's a risk babe but I'm sure we can train the dog or cat or what ever to not ruin your stuff, or our stuff for that matter." he replied.

Kurt turned to Sebastian. "Fine, deal but if my brand new Armani pants or Scarf get's pissed on, something will happen to something of yours and it won't be pretty." he said in a low voice.

Sebastian put an arm around Kurt's shoulder. "You drive a hard bargain hun." he sassed.

Kurt just shoved his shoulder against Sebastian's.

They lapsed into silence until Sebastian broke it by chuckling.

Kurt looked at him, causing Sebastian to laugh harder.

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "What's so funny." he demanded.

Sebastian's eyes glinted. "Remember," he managed, still laughing. "When you thought I wanted to adopt a kid with you." he finished, before laughing harder.

Kurt lept up off the couch causing Sebastian to fall on it.

Kurt scowled. "Jerk." he snipped before turning and leaving the room.

Sebastian sat up. "Babe come on." he called out.

Kurt ignored him.

Sebastian shock his head, the laughter ceasing. He frowned. "Damn." he mumbled. "Guess I'm not getting laid tonight."

Kurt poked his head out from the door leading to the bedroom. "We're not having sex tonight. I need to get my wardrobe ready for our new pet." he called out before disappearing.

Sebastian frown deepened. Why had he wanted a pet so badly.

**KxS**

The following day Sebastian and Kurt stopped by the nearest pet store and began to check out the different animals.

They had already reached an impasse, neither being able to decide on a pet.

"What's wrong with a fish. There's no chance of hair on my clothes or my favorite pair of jeans being used as an accidental litter box." Kurt huffed, glancing back longingly at the fish.

Sebastian ignored him, continuing to pull Kurt over to the dogs. "I like dogs more babe, you can walk them and they actually do more than just float around a bowl." Sebastian said, stopping in front of the dog cage.

Kurt shock his head as he looked at the hyperactive dogs, scratching at the ground and mesh covering where Sebastian was peering at them.

Kurt looked back at the fish then Sebastian. "You're so mean to the poor fish, what did they ever do to you." Kurt teased.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, standing up and facing Kurt. He grabbed Kurt's belt loops, pulling his boyfriend closer. "I will apologize on the way out, now can we decide on a dog." he said.

Kurt pulled free, walking past Sebastian and stopping in front of a cage where a few kittens were. "How about a kitten?" Kurt asked, gesturing to the cage.

Sebastian smirked, walking over to Kurt. "You just don't want me getting my way." he said, squeezing Kurt's ass.

Kurt gave Sebastian a sly look before he studied the cats in the cage. "Yeah that's it." he said in an innocent voice, answering Sebastian earlier comment.

Sebastian sighed, glancing at the kittens. They were pretty cute.

"Fine, let's get a kitten. I don't know why they will be any less annoying than a puppy but sure let's just assume no." he said sarcastically.

Kurt ignored Sebastian, as he spotted a fluffy kitten walking up to him. It stopped and peered at Kurt's face before it made a few meows then placed its paws on the cage.

Kurt made a cooing sound, pushing in a finger and lightly petting the kitten's head. The kitten began purring instantly. Sebastian felt himself melt at the display and cursed himself for being weak.

"Aww Bas look, he or she likes me. Let's get this one." Kurt said, excitement clear in his voice.

Sebastian couldn't say no to that voice, he had already caved anyway.

"Sure, let's." he said.

Kurt made a sound of excitement before standing up.

Sebastian turned, waving over a shop assistant. Who arrived and after being told which kitten, made her way to the back to retrieve their pet.

"I'm so glad I said yes to this." Kurt said, his face animated with happiness.

Sebastian put an arm around Kurt's shoulder. His boyfriend was adorable. "You do realize cats crap anywhere too and shed fur also." he said in Kurt's ear in a low voice.

Kurt leant against him. "Well it's all about risk and I'm sure I can take it if it comes." he said.

Sebastian snickered. "You threw a fit when I accidentally chucked in a silk shirt with the normal wash." he said.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Really Bas, I already explained why that made me angry. So let it go..otherwise would you rather go back to getting a fish." he snarked.

Sebastian nudged Kurt's hip with his own. "Alright. I'll stop. Just don't come whining to me if you find a surprise in your laundry." he retorted.

Kurt shrugged. "Guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." he said.

Sebastian let out a dramatic sigh, letting go of Kurt as the shop keeper headed to the counter after nodding at them to follow her. "You're whipped for this kitten." he said.

Kurt looked back at him. "You would know, I have you wrapped around my finger." he said before winking.

Sebastian scoffed. "Har har." he said, shaking his head.

They arrived at the counter and Kurt began talking excitedly to the cashier as she began to ring up the kitten and the pack of food and litter box that came with it along with talking Kurt through information and upcoming vet appointments.

Sebastian simply watched them contentedly before in his head admitting defeat. He really was whipped. Which wasn't a surprise, he had been whipped since he had first began seeing Kurt and frankly he was fine with it.

He just hoped he didn't have to compete with a damn cat for Kurt's attention.

KxS

An hour later, Kurt and Sebastian seated on the couch were watching their new kitten, who turned out to be girl roam their apartment. It stopped and sniffed various things before carrying on wandering around.

"This is dull, we were probably better with the fish." Sebastian snarked as the kitten rolled on the carpet before jumping up and nosing at the TV cabinet.

Kurt shoved Sebastian, his eyes not leaving the kitten. Sebastian frowned.

Kurt looked at him. "Come on Bas, she's getting used to her surroundings. Give her time." he said.

Sebastian huffed before nodding reluctantly. "Fine, maybe we can kill time by naming her." he said.

Kurt perked up at this. He looked back at the kitten who was batting at the tassel on Kurt's bookmark, which had fallen from his book earlier on.

Kurt studied the markings on the kitten, hoping it would help in the decision. The kitten was black, with white on her paws, some on her tail and a bit on her neck.

Sebastian seemed deep in thought also, he suddenly sat up and clicked his finger. "Got it, how about Wack." he said.

Kurt looked at Sebastian like had lost his marbles. "Wack, what are you on." he said.

Sebastian grinned. "Well she's half black and half white. So let's just mix up the words. W for white and ack for Black. Which makes Wack." he explained.

Kurt just narrowed his eyes. "Why not call her Bite." he snarked.

Sebastian grinned more, failing to notice Kurt's sarcasm. "That's a great idea." he said.

Kurt snorted in response. "No babe, it's not. I was kidding." he said before turning to the kitten again.

Sebastian sighed. "Fine so not Wack then." he said, pretending to be sad.

Kurt patted his hand. "No wack." he said.

They lapsed into silence again.

Kurt eventually broke it. "How about, Misty?" he asked.

Sebastian looked at him. "Misty, really." he questioned.

Kurt shrugged.

Sebastian smirked. "See babe, coming up with name is hard." he said, feeling a bit smug that Kurt couldn't think of something good.

Kurt just shoved him in response.

Sebastian decided to dig the knife in deeper. "Hey it's not like we're naming a kid." he said.

Kurt shoved him again. "Oh shut up." he snapped.

The kitten stopped playing with the tassel and slowly began to walk over to them.

Kurt smiled, bending down. Sebastian leered at Kurt's ass, licking his lips.

Kurt patted the kittens head gently. "Hey girl, what should we call you hmmm." he said.

The kitten purred, nudging its head a little at Kurt's hand. Kurt scratched at the kittens ears, while continuing to think of names.

Sebastian stopped his leering momentarily. "Babe, maybe we should have come up with names last night, like a list." he said.

Kurt sat down on the couch with the kitten in his arms, frowning. "Yeah." he agreed.

Sebastian frowned at the loss of Kurt's ass to perve at.

Kurt carried on patting the kitten, his brain beginning to hurt from thinking of names.

Sebastian leapt into the air, pumping his fist up causing the kitten to startle in Kurt's arms and hurry off to hide behind the TV. Kurt spun around to glare at his randomly excited boyfriend. "Sebastian what the hell." he hissed.

Sebastian just continued to jump up and down. "Babe, I have a name." he sing songed.

Kurt relaxed, smiling. He stood up. "Well what is it?" he asked.

"Piper." Sebastian said.

Kurt raised his eye brow. "I'm sorry." he said.

Sebastian grin grew wider. "Off our, I mean your favorite show. OJ is the new black." he quipped.

Kurt gave Sebastian a look. "You mean Orange is the new Black." he shot back.

Sebastian shrugged. "So. Do you like the name or not?" he asked.

Kurt chewed on his lip, he wasn't sure. He looked over where the kitten had emerged from behind the TV and was now lying on it's back and rolling around.

"She's quite dreamy." he commented.

Sebastian nodded. "Yeah so maybe not Piper." he said.

Kurt just shock his head. "No, but good try." he replied.

They continued watching the kitten. Kurt tapped his foot as he strained his brain thinking of names.

Sebastian seemed over it and had wandered to the kitchen to grab a beer.

"Fuck, I give up. We obviously can't name this kitten." Kurt huffed, admitting defeat and traipsing into the kitchen to grab a drink too.

Sebastian sipped his beer, watching Kurt grumble and mutter under his breath as he opened his wine and poured it into a glass.

"Easy babe." Sebastian joked.

Kurt glared right back before sipping a big mouthful of wine than slamming the glass down.

Sebastian put his beer down too and wandered up to Kurt slowly, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist before nuzzling his neck.

"Bas stop trying to calm me down." Kurt said, feeling his body relaxing against his will.

Sebastian smirked against Kurt's neck. "It's working isn't it." he murmured before kissing the skin and stepping back.

Kurt turned, smiling softly. "Yeah." he said.

Sebastian smiled back, they kept looking at each other before the name shot into Kurt's mind and he clapped his hands together.

"Got it, Oreo." he said.

Sebastian let out a puff of laughter before nodding with a big grin. "Fuck yeah, white middle with dark outside kinda like black. Great." he said.

Kurt nodded too. "That or it's a cute name." he replied.

Sebastian nodded too and they both laughed in relief.

"Fucking finally." Sebastian exclaimed. Kurt hummed in agreement before wrapping his arms around Sebastian's waist and resting his head against his chest.

Sebastian ran his hand down Kurt's back.

After a few minutes of cuddling, Kurt felt Sebastian stiffen in his arms. "Um Kurt." Sebastian said.

Kurt looked up at him, noticing Sebastian looking over where the kitten probably was with wide eyes.

Kurt pulled free from his boyfriend and spun around to see Oreo scratching and rolling around wrapped in his brand new Armani scarf.

"Oreo." Kurt shouted, racing over and waving his arms around.

Sebastian clutched the counter, laughing hard.

Kurt tossed a scowl over his shoulder. "Not funny babe." he snapped as he tried to pull the scarf from Oreos grip. The kitten made an angry meow and swipped at him.

Sebastian kept laughing.

"Stop it Oreo." Kurt snapped, managing to yank his scarf free and chuck it over on the counter.

Oreo peered at Kurt in seemly angry way before it stalked off to the corner.

"Uh it's ripped." Kurt snapped, as he surveyed the damage.

Sebastian had finally stopped laughing, he walked over and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "Are you glad we got a kitten now." he said, squeezing Kurt.

Kurt just narrowed his eyes. "Shut up babe, by the way you're fucking me like crazy later on so I don't go on a rampage." he snapped.

Sebastian grinned. "Can't wait, hope Oreo rips more stuff." he joked.

Kurt's only reply was to rub his ass against Sebastian's cock before walking away to get his wine.

Sebastian grinned more, while shaking his head. "Fucking tease." he said.

Kurt winked over the rim of his wine glass. "You love it." he said, putting the glass down.

Sebastian nodded. "Yeah, let me show you how much." he said, before pressing Kurt into the counter and kissing him roughly.

**KxS**

**That's it, hope you enjoyed it.**

**It took me ages to think of a name for their kitten, so in the end I just googled it haha.**

**I hope to write more for this weeks theme but we'll see how I go for time as I also have a few other stories to get written too.**

**Keep giving me feedback,**

**love hearing what you think**

**x**

**Rach**


	2. Interruptions

**This is a short sequel to New Addition. Thought I would write something to tide you over till next one shot. Sorry about the lack of stories lately, been suffering from annoying writers block.**

**Anyway hope you enjoy this.**

**Story contains: Swearing and smut.**

**KxS**

Kurt stroked over the growing bulge in Sebastian's briefs while he mouthed along the skin between his underwear and thigh.

"Mmmm Baby, feels so good." was the response.

Kurt moved away from his earlier spot and began to pepper kisses along Sebastian's skin up to above his briefs.

Sebastian moaned, shifting his bulge closer to Kurt's mouth.

Kurt made a sound of protest before he pressed his palm down flat on Sebastian's cock.

"Baby you're killing me.."

"Patience." Kurt responded, before he placed both hands on Sebastian's briefs and yanked them down.

"Suck me, come on baby. Don't tease."

Kurt glanced at Sebastian's face, which was set in a slight agitated frown.

Kurt chuckled and took pity on his frustrated boyfriend. He bent down and took Sebastian into his mouth and sucked him down.

"Fuck yeah."

Kurt hummed around the appendage in his mouth, he moved his tongue around and over the head of Sebastian's cock while he kept a good suction going. He moved his mouth up then down before he began to bob his head a little quicker.

Kurt shifted, his ass in the air.

Sebastian groaned and slid his hands through Kurt's hair then canted his hips up.

Kurt began to up the ante, as he kept an even and steady pace which brought Sebastian closer and closer to the edge.

Both boys were so lost in the moment, neither noticed Oreo as she made her way up to the bed before she lept on. She gave them both a calculated look before she noticed Kurt's head as it moved.

Oreo thrust her paw out and hit it on Kurt's head, her nails missed Sebastian's hands that were tangled in Kurt's hair but her paw grazed them.

Sebastian felt a brush of fur and glanced down to see Oreo in Pounce mode, her eyes set on Kurt's head.

"Oreo, fuck off." Sebastian snapped, a strangled groan broke free as Kurt's tongue licked at the ridge of his dick.

Much to Sebastian's frustration, Kurt pulled off and looked at Oreo, who was still in crouch mode. Her tail moved back and forth.

"I'll feed you soon, go away." Kurt hissed.

Sebastian pushed Kurt's head towards his cock again.

"Ignore her baby, keep going. I'm close."

Kurt nodded, he brought Sebastian's cock back into his mouth and sucked. He allowed Sebastian to take most of the movement, he slackened his mouth as Sebastian fucked it.

Oreo crouched further, her eyes trained on the movement in front of her.

"Baby, gonna come." Sebastian warned Kurt.

Kurt moved quicker.

Sebastian began to feel his orgasm build, he whimpered as he thrust quicker into Kurt's mouth and felt his heart race as Kurt simply took it.

"Shit." Sebastian panted as he felt the sensations build.

Suddenly Kurt pulled away and let out a yelp at the same time as Sebastian came, his cum hit Kurt's jaw and neck.

They both stared at each other as they breathed in and out in a harsh way, only vaguely aware of Oreo as she ran from the room.

"Kurt what the fuck?"

"I'm sorry. Oreo jumped on my head and dug her nails in."

Sebastian shock his head, he sat up and tried to reign in his breathing.

Kurt looked like a porn stars dream. His face flushed and covered in cum which dripped down his chin and on his collarbone.

"You look so hot." Sebastian managed.

"I don't feel it. My head stings." Kurt huffed.

Sebastian moved behind Kurt's head and studied it. He could see two small red spots on Kurt's hair.

"Yep, she got you good. You're bleeding." Sebastian said.

"Keen observation skills, now if you don't mind I'm going to go wash my face."

Sebastian frowned, he grabbed Kurt's arm before he could go.

"Don't you want me to return the favor?"

"Maybe later, I need to wash my hair and face first."

Sebastian nodded, he let go of Kurt's arm and watched as his boyfriend left to sort himself out.

Sebastian got up, put on his briefs and made his way to the kitchen. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Oreo sitting innocently on the floor while she looked at him.

"You're becoming a cockblock Oreo."

Oreo made an agitated meow and waltzed over to the bowl in the kitchen before gazing back at Sebastian to emphasize her point.

"At this rate I'll be lucky if Kurt sucks my cock again, I don't think you deserve breakfast."

Oreo mewed louder, she walked over to Sebastian and curled around his legs. Oreo bumped her head on his legs and mewed once more before she began to purr.

"Stop sucking up to me."

Oreo purred louder, her body twisted around Sebastian's legs.

"Fuck sake, fine."

Sebastian stormed over to the food, he ignored Oreo's loud meows that got more persistent as he slammed the biscuits on the counter before he grabbed a bowl and filled it with water.

He placed the water bowl down then grabbed the food bowl and filled it with biscuits before he placed it a little further from the water bowl.

"Now eat." Sebastian snapped.

Oreo didn't need telling twice, she scarfed down the biscuit's like she was starved for weeks.

"You're welcome."

"Good you fed her." Kurt's voice spoke up.

Sebastian turned and faced his boyfriend.

Kurt was dressed in Sebastian's Pink Floyd shirt and a pair of shorts. He fidgeted slightly with the hem.

"Baby, have I told you how hot you look wearing my shirt?" Sebastian purred.

Kurt shivered a little.

"No, you haven't."

"Well allow me to do that now." Sebastian growled before he grabbed Kurt and spun him around then pushed him against the counter before he kissed him hard on the lips.

Kurt moaned and reached up to pull at Sebastian's hair.

"Mmm, so sexy and all mine." Sebastian said, as Kurt rocked against him.

"Bas."

"What baby, what do you want?"

"You, touch me. Please."

Sebastian reached down and cupped Kurt's hard cock through his pants.

Kurt let out a shudder before he nipped at Sebastian's jawline. Sebastian moaned and turned his head before he attacked Kurt's lips again.

Kurt pushed Sebastian back a little before he turned and began to pull down his shorts till his bare ass was on display.

"Would you like to fuck me over the counter, while I wear your shirt and nothing else." Kurt asked, his voice dripped with lust.

Sebastian's brain short circuited.

He placed his hands on Kurt's ass and spread the cheeks before he dropped to his knees and began to tongue Kurt's rim.

Kurt wailed above him, holding onto the counter so hard that his knuckles went white.

Sebastian groaned, Kurt tasted delicious.

He pushed his tongue in deeper as Kurt began to rock against his face.

Sebastian went to move his hand up to slide a finger into Kurt's ass when he felt Oreo's claws on his back.

Sebastian pulled back, Kurt let out a frustrated moan in response.

"Why did you stop?" Kurt asked as he turned to look down at Sebastian.

Sebastian scowled, he stood up and glared at Oreo, as she scratched the carpet.

"Why do you think." he snapped.

Kurt shock his head. He let out a dejected sigh before he went behind Sebastian and checked the scratch marks. They weren't too bad.

"They're not that bad babe, honestly I've left worse on you."

"That's good to know, how about you add more than, go wait on the bed. I'll sort out the cat." Sebastian responded.

Kurt felt a jolt of arousal go through his body from Sebastian's tone.

"Ok see you soon, don't be mean to Oreo. She may be a cockblock but she's still our baby." Kurt managed before he disappeared into the bedroom.

"Oreo, I'm going to go fuck Kurt senseless now. You may have given me some scratches that will be getting some new friends but that doesn't mean I forgive you for interrupting the blow job earlier and jumping on my back when I was fucking Kurt yesterday. Now you will stay here and play with your toys and be good alright. I'm going to shut the bedroom door now, play nice." Sebastian demanded.

Oreo simply sniffed at Sebastian's foot before she walked off to play with her toy mouse.

"Good, bye." Sebastian said.

He walked into the bedroom where his naked boyfriend lay, eyes dark.

"Mmm, You're so fucking hot baby." Sebastian purred.

"Get over here so I can add some new marks to your back." Kurt demanded, spreading his legs.

Sebastian grinned, he pulled off his boxers and jumped onto the bed.

As Sebastian fucked Kurt into the mattress while his boyfriend scratched up his back, he became aware of a meow from the other room.

He fucked Kurt harder and ignored it. No way was he letting their kitten cock block them again.

"Baby, is Oreo ok?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian groaned, he hung his head.

"You want to check on her don't you?" he asked.

"She sounds upset."

Sebastian sighed, he pulled out of Kurt and lay on his back as Kurt pulled on Sebastian's shirt before he went out to check out on Oreo.

A few minutes later, Kurt came back with a purring kitten in his arms.

"She was lonely Bas, I told you we can't shut the door." Kurt huffed, as he sat on the bed.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at Oreo. Stupid thing had ruined another round of sex.

"Babe if she's in here she tries to scratch us but if she's out there she wails loudly till we go get here. We can't win. When the fuck are we gonna get to have sex without her interrupting us." Sebastian snapped.

Kurt placed Oreo on the bed. He glanced at Sebastian.

"We can carry on, we just have to move slower." Kurt said.

He took Sebastian's shirt off himself before he made his way over to Sebastian.

"Fine, but that cat is getting locked in the other room next time and we won't rescue her no matter how much she whines and complains." Sebastian snapped.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he moved into place above Sebastian's cock before he sunk down.

"You love her, just admit it." Kurt said, he panted a little as he began to move.

Sebastian squeezed Kurt's ass.

"I love this more."

Kurt grinned, he moved up and down a little faster.

"Slow down babe, remember." Sebastian said.

Kurt rolled his eyes and slammed his ass on Sebastian's cock in response.

Sebastian shut up after that.

Sebastian moaned as his orgasm slowly crept up on him. Kurt whimpered as he rode quicker and intently.

Suddenly Oreo startled awake and leapt at Sebastian's hands on Kurt's ass and tried to swipe at them.

"Stop it." Sebastian snapped.

"Oreo. Bad girl." Kurt huffed.

Oreo ignored them and swipped again, her claws nicked Sebastian's arm this time.

"Fucking hell." Sebastian shouted.

Kurt let out a bark of laughter before he fell off of Sebastian and landed on the bed.

"That cat is such a cock block." Sebastian shouted.

Kurt only laughed louder.

"It isn't funny." Sebastian snapped.

"Oh come on baby, we can wait till she's asleep then try again." Kurt said.

Sebastian frowned. "I can't wait, fucking cat." he snapped.

Kurt shock his head, he got up and cuddled Sebastian to him so Sebastian's back was against his front.

"Calm down baby, she's a kitten." he said.

"She's a cock block."

"I doubt she knows what she's doing."

Oreo gazed at them from her spot by the door before she lay down and closed her eyes.

Sebastian threw his hands up. "Seriously, she couldn't have stayed asleep before. Fuck."

Kurt sighed, as he lay down. He really had his hands full with these two.

"Babe she's on my briefs." Sebastian shouted.

Kurt smiled to himself. He really wouldn't have it any other way though.

They were a family after all.

**KxS**

**hope you liked it, as said above I hope to get another one shot out soon.**

**Sorry again for taking so long.**

**Till next time,**

**Keep reading and commenting**

**x**

**Rach**


	3. Failed plan

**Part three in the Kurtbastian and their pet kitten series.**

_Sebastian is adamant Oreo hates him and tries to prove it to Kurt who does not believe it. _

_Coming up in the next part: Santana and Brittany meet Oreo and instantly form a bond much to Sebastian's horror._

**Story contains: Swearing and smut.**

**KxS**

Kurt gripped Sebastian's hips as he pushed in deeper, enticing a moan from his boyfriend.

"Fuck baby, you feel so good..harder."

Kurt complied, beginning to fuck into Sebastian a bit harder and deeper.

They had been at this slow and fast pace for almost half an hour. Content to enjoy their Sunday with some morning sex.

"Mmmm, are you close?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah baby."

Kurt upped the ante, he fucked into Sebastian a bit faster as his boyfriend moaned in response while he pushed his ass back.

They both didn't hear the distant meow.

Kurt reached around, grabbed at Sebastian's erection as he slammed into his ass.

"Fuck, that's it." Sebastian whimpered.

Kurt tugged on Sebastian's cock a few times before Sebastian let out a loud shout then came over Kurt's fist.

Kurt moaned in response, he rocked forward then paused as he came deep in Sebastian too.

"Shit." Kurt exclaimed as he pulled out and tried to calm himself down.

"Yeah." Sebastian said, he rolled onto his back and stretched out his legs.

A loud meow followed by some scratch sounds by the door broke into their after glow.

"Of course she choose's now to demand breakfast." Sebastian snapped, as he made to get up.

"Would you have rather she interrupted us earlier?"

"Good point."

Kurt got up himself and cleaned up his cock and stomach before he pulled on his sweatpants.

"I'll feed her, you did it yesterday." Kurt said.

Sebastian threw away the tissue he cleaned himself with before he walked over to the bathroom.

"Ok, I'll shower then."

Kurt nodded, he kissed Sebastian's cheek and received a pinch on the ass in return before he made his way to the door. As soon as he opened it, Oreo raced in and instantly began to purr and wind herself around Kurt's legs.

"Come on girl, breakfast."

Oreo followed Kurt as he made his way to the kitchen and watched as he got the food and water ready.

As soon as the bowl touched the floor, Oreo ate her food at a fast pace.

"Anyone would think we were hardly feeding you."

Oreo ignored Kurt, as she kept up her hurried pace.

Kurt shrugged, he walked over to the kitchen and turned on the coffee maker before he pulled out cups and milk.

"You read my mind." Sebastian said, as he arrived in the kitchen.

Kurt smiled as he got the ingredients for french toast ready too.

"and French toast also, baby you're the best."

"You also forgot to mention the amazing sex and orgasm I gave you and it's only nine am."

Sebastian chuckled at Kurt's response before he hugged Kurt from behind and nuzzled his neck.

Kurt let out a happy sigh, he relaxed in Sebastian's arms.

"Mmm, love you." Kurt said in a soft voice.

Sebastian kissed the skin on Kurt's neck.

"Love you too, gorgeous." Sebastian said, he squeezed Kurt once more before he headed over to the bedroom to grab his phone.

Kurt smiled, as he prepared the toast and whistled a random tune. He loved Sundays. It was a day that was for him and Sebastian to enjoy to themselves and just be together.

Kurt kept up the tune as he carried on with breakfast. He was un aware of Oreo, who had finished eating and was now on the kitchen table.

"Oreo, bad girl. Off." Sebastian snapped, he had noticed the kitten as he came back in the room.

Oreo hissed at Sebastian before she jumped off the table and ran under the couch.

"Babe, what did Oreo do?" Kurt asked, his eyes still on the food.

"She was on the table, how come you never notice it?"

"I'm making breakfast."

"Sure, maybe you ignore her acting up on purpose. Do you want me to think I'm being paranoid?"

Kurt stopped, he put down the spoon he had used to mix and gave Sebastian his full attention.

"Babe, what are you on about?"

"Oreo hates me."

Kurt let out a bark of laughter which caused Sebastian to narrow his eyes.

"Where did you get this from?"

Sebastian looked at Oreo, who was on her bed in by the door.

"She has ripped up more of my clothes then yours, she always interrupts sex. We were lucky we managed to come this morning. I'm sick of having to wait till she's asleep to fuck.." he began.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You're being dramatic."

Sebastian stomped his foot. "Am I..you didn't let me get to the most obvious reason I figured out she hates me. She always hides under the couch when I get home from work before you and does not emerge till you get home and as soon as she see's you. She's on you, purrs and all like Christmas has come early."

"Seriously."

"Yes, fine let me prove it."

Kurt shock his head as Sebastian stormed over to the front door.

"You're being silly Bas." Kurt said, he folded his arms across his chest.

"Go out the door and wait till I tell you to come in. I will go to to pick up Oreo and she will race under the couch." Sebastian explained.

Kurt let out sigh, he walked over to the door and opened it. Oreo perked her ears up but stayed in her bed. Kurt looked at Sebastian, who waved towards the hall way.

"Fine, I'll come back though. We will be eating this food at tea time at this rate."

"Wait for me to call for you." Sebastian said.

Kurt nodded, he closed the door to the apartment and waited.

He heard Sebastian footsteps then his boyfriend's voice as he called for Oreo.

"Come here." Sebastian shouted.

Kurt jumped as he heard a loud crash then a hiss followed by an angry meow.

"Come back inside babe." Sebastian shouted.

Kurt opened the door slowly, nervous at what he would see.

Sebastian was standing in the middle of the room, his breath coming out in pants.

"What did you break?" Kurt demanded.

Sebastian jerked his head over to small coffee table, it was on the floor.

"It's not broken." Sebastian said.

Kurt nodded. He looked around but couldn't see Oreo.

"Where is she?" Kurt asked.

"There." Sebastian said, his eyes narrowed.

Kurt turned to see Oreo as she made her way to him.

"Pick her up or call her. She won't hiss and run away from you I bet." Sebastian stated.

"She did that to you?"

Sebastian nodded, his eyes still narrowed.

Kurt looked at Oreo who was closer.

"Oreo?" Kurt called out.

Oreo let out a soft meow before she stopped in front of Kurt.

Kurt patted Oreo's head before he picked up the kitten and continued to stroke it. Oreo began to purr.

"See." Sebastian shouted, he threw his hands up in a huff.

"I think you're being a bit dramatic." Kurt said, as Oreo purred louder.

"She's so smug." Sebastian snapped, he glared at Oreo.

"She's only a baby." Kurt replied.

"Uh, fuck this. She's got you wrapped around her finger." Sebastian snapped before he stormed off.

"He's so silly, isn't he." Kurt said, he shock his head before he placed Oreo on the floor.

"Damn, gotta wash my hands now."

He patted Oreo's head one more time on the way past before he walked into the bedroom and spied Sebastian face down on the bed.

Kurt walked over and patted his boyfriends ass in comfort.

"You're being a little immature." Kurt said.

"Hmph." Sebastian snipped, his voice distorted by the pillow.

Kurt shock his head before he went and washed his hands then made his way to the kitchen, not before he yelled to Sebastian.

"I guess you don't want French toast."

Sebastian shot out of the bedroom and grabbed Kurt around the waist.

Kurt let out a yelp before he laughed.

"The kitten isn't getting in the way of my french toast." Sebastian growled into Kurt's neck.

Kurt chuckled, he bumped his ass into his boyfriends groin.

"Well let go so I can finish it."

Sebastian moved his arms so Kurt could head back to the kitchen to turn on the element.

Sebastian smirked at Oreo, who was in her bed.

"Take that Oreo, you don't get French toast but I do."

Oreo cocked her head but didn't seem to care too much.

Sebastian said a quick hah before he sat down at the kitchen table.

Kurt shock his head in amusement.

His boyfriend really was a smart ass at heart and he wouldn't have him any other way.

**KxS**

**Hope you're enjoying the Kurtbastian and Oreo series, the next part should be up tomorrow.**


	4. The Oreo effect

**This is the next part in the Kurtbastian and their kitten series.**

_Santana and Brittany come to visit and Oreo bonds with them straight away, When Sebastian finds out, he sees it as further proof the cat does not like him._

**Story contains: Swearing and fluff. Also Brittana**

**KxS**

"See ya babe, I'm off to work." Sebastian called out.

Kurt looked up from his sketch books. He does one last shade before he gets up to give his boyfriend a quick kiss.

"Have fun." he tells Sebastian, after he pulls away from him.

Sebastian rolls his eyes in response and opens the door.

"Fuck you Oreo." he yells over his shoulder as he leaves.

"Sebastian." Kurt scolds.

Oreo is still fast asleep, none the wiser of Sebastian's comments.

"Like that cat cares."

"Oh go to work, you're still paranoid."

"I'll prove the cat hates me."

"Bye. Love you." Kurt shouts.

"Love you too." Sebastian responds.

He waves at Kurt before he turns and heads down the corridor.

Kurt leans against the door as he watches Sebastian before he heads back inside and shuts the door after him.

An hour passes which Kurt spends on his sketches. He is engrossed in the shirt he is on when there is a knock at the door.

Kurt abandons his work and makes his way to the door, Oreo pads over towards him, her ears perked.

"Maybe it's Daddy, he probably forgot something." Kurt joked.

Oreo just stared at him.

Kurt shrugged; he opened the door and was tackled by a blur of blonde.

"Kurt."

Kurt chuckled as he hugged back his surprise guest that turned out to be Brittany. Her amused girlfriend looked on.

"Hello Britt, Tana. This is a surprise."

"We told you we wanted to come round." Santana said.

Kurt nodded; he detangled himself from Brittany who clapped her hands together, her face lit up.

"We're here to see your kitten."

Kurt chuckled in a fond way. He had kind of figured. Ever since he posted a picture of himself, Sebastian and Oreo over a month ago, Brittany had asked him constantly via Private messages if she could visit.

Kurt had replied that it was too soon and would let her know when was it was alright.

Santana had texted earlier that Brittany wouldn't shut up about the damn kitten and would Kurt just let them come round.

Kurt had responded that he was doing designs but they could sort something later.

There had been no response but it was clear the girls had taken his response as an automatic invite for earlier not later.

"Come in."

"Where is she?" Brittany asked.

"There." Kurt replied, he pointed to where Oreo sat, her ears perked and her eyes alert.

Brittany let out an excited sound, she edged closer.

"Oh gosh, she's so adorable."

Brittany got onto her knees with her hands in front of her and edged even closer. Oreo glanced at her before she made her way to Brittany and bumped her head against Brittany's out stretched hand.

"Oh so cute."

Brittany picked up Oreo and rubbed her face against the kitten before letting out a soft laugh. She turned and faced Santana, whose face was unreadable.

Kurt smiled at Brittany.

"She likes you." he said.

Brittany nodded in happiness, she looked at her Girlfriend.

"Tana, look."

Brittany held out Oreo, her face alight.

Santana face changed expressions from being uninterested to captivated in seconds.

"Yeah, it's something." she managed.

"Have a cuddle." Brittany said.

Santana glared at Kurt, like it was his fault that the kitten had gotten to her. Kurt just rolled his eyes and pushed Santana towards the kitten.

"Alright, give it here."

"Her name is Oreo, remember Tana."

"Yeah, hey Oreo."

Oreo meowed, as Brittany handed her over to Santana.

Santana looked a little unsure before she arranged the kitten in her arms so its paws were on one arm and its body was tucked under the other.

"Aww you look so cute." Kurt said.

Santana threw him a look.

"Shut up Kurt."

"Don't be mean babe; you do look cute with Oreo."

"Yeah, I should take a picture." Kurt joked.

Santana made a growl sound but stopped of Brittany's pout.

Santana sighed; she looked down at Oreo who made a little meow before she closed her eyes.

Santana felt herself melt, she frowned.

"Fuck, stupid animal had made me care." Santana snapped.

She handed it to Kurt quickly.

"Take it before I get too attached."

Kurt took Oreo and walked back to Brittany.

"She's being dramatic, here Britt."

Brittany smiled and took the kitten back; the loud purrs could be heard straight away.

"Damn now she's going to want one." Santana hissed to Kurt.

**KxS**

Sebastian whistled as rode the elevator to his apartment. It had been a pretty good day.

He got off on his floor before he made his way down the hall to his and Kurt's apartment. The loud sound of laughter greeted him as he reached the door.

Sebastian unlocked the door and walked in to see Brittany by the couch, in her hand was a string that she moved up and down for Oreo, who was in crouch position.

Sebastian shut the door; he glanced to the Kitchen where Kurt was with Santana by his side. Kurt shut the oven and placed the tray of biscuits down before he went over and kissed Sebastian.

"Hey how was work?"

"Good."

"Cookie?" Santana said as she held out a chocolate chip cookie.

"Maybe later." Sebastian responded. He glanced back to Brittany.

"Hey Sebastian." Brittany called out.

Sebastian waved back; he frowned when Oreo jumped and caught the string and sent Brittany into more laughter.

"Just gonna get changed, be back soon."

Sebastian walked past and headed to the bedroom; Kurt nodded at Santana and followed.

"Is it a team effort?" Santana called out.

Kurt gave her a smirk before he turned the corner. Santana laughed in response.

Kurt stopped in the doorway; he leant against it as he watched Sebastian place his brief case down before he sat on the bed.

"Are you ok?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian bent down to pull of his shoes.

"Yeah fine. Why?"

"I'm not Stupid Sebastian."

Sebastian sighed; he sat up as Kurt walked over and stopped in front of him. Sebastian wound his arms around Kurt's waist and pressed his face into Kurt's stomach. Kurt gently stroked his hair.

"So Santana and Brittany like Oreo?"

"Yeah. Brittany was smitten as soon as she stepped in and Oreo just grew on Santana."

"What have you been doing all day?"

"We watched Frozen, per Brittany's request. Played Cluedo and cards then Singstar before Santana and I started to bake. Brittany preferred to eat the icing or play with Oreo."

Sebastian pulled away from Kurt's stomach to look up at him.

"Sounds productive. Oreo hates me."

Kurt sighed. His hands in Sebastian's hair stilled.

"This again. You're being really silly babe."

"No seriously. She likes Brittany which I get but Santana. No animals like her."

"Ok this is ridiculous." Kurt huffed.

He detangled himself from Sebastian's hold.

"I'm being honest babe. Come on." Sebastian whined.

Kurt ignored him. "No cookies for you Mister." he snipped before he left the room.

"Aww come on babe, that's just cruel."

Sebastian groaned. He got up and walked out the bedroom to the main room.

Kurt was in the kitchen again, he placed the cookies on trays. Santana glanced over at Sebastian and nodded before she turned to Kurt.

"What's up with you lover boy?" she asked Kurt.

"He thinks Oreo hates him." was Kurt's response.

"Seriously."

"Yes. I don't get it."

Sebastian sighed. He wasn't sure what else he could do that would show Kurt that Oreo didn't like him.

He frowned and went to head to the bedroom when he felt his foot land on something, that omitted a loud screech and a blur shot off down the hall.

Sebastian blinked.

"What."

"You stepped on Oreo's tail." Brittany shouted.

Sebastian went to reply but Brittany had hurried off down the hall way. Kurt followed her not before he looked at Sebastian and frowned.

"Nice going Genius." Santana said, as she stood next to him with her arm folded.

"What do you want?"

"Well I can see why the cat hates you."

Sebastian just scowled.

A few seconds later, Kurt arrived back with a shaken kitten in his arms and Brittany by his side.

"She's a little upset and won't let us touch her tail." Kurt explained.

Brittany patted Oreos' head; she shook her head at Sebastian.

"She'll be fine."

Sebastian walked over and ran his finger along Oreo's tail. The kitten hissed before she scrambled in Kurt's arms and jumped onto the floor and ran off.

"Sebastian, what the hell." Kurt snapped.

"She just want's attention."

"Uh, this needs to stop."

Kurt turned and made his way to the kitchen.

Sebastian sighed; he glanced at Brittany and Santana.

"Don't" he snapped.

"Wasn't gonna." Santana said, she stifled a laugh.

Sebastian sighed; he looked over at Oreo, who was in her basket.

He walked over and bent down to eye level. He breathed in.

"Sorry Oreo." he managed.

Oreo blinked at him.

Sebastian sighed. "Look can I see your tail?"

Oreo didn't move so Sebastian took that as a good sign.

Kurt left the kitchen; he walked over to where Santana and Brittany stood, their eyes on Sebastian.

"What's he doing?"

"Not sure, trying to make amends maybe." Santana guessed.

"Good, I hate the violence." Brittany whispered.

"I just want my two favourite cuties to stop fighting." Kurt said.

"Puke." Santana responded.

Sebastian looked back at the others, Kurt smiled at him and Sebastian smiled back. He turned to Oreo before he reached out and gently touched Oreo's tail.

Oreo made a low meow.

Sebastian swallowed. He reached up and stroked Oreo along her back.

Oreo's eyes closed to slits before they closed off. Sebastian scratched Oreo's head then behind her ears before he patted her back over and over.

He felt the vibrations before he heard the purrs that started at a rumble then became louder.

"Finally." Kurt shouted.

"I think she just wanted some love from you Sebastian." Santana called out.

"I'm sure I gave her plenty." Sebastian said back.

He picked up Oreo, who didn't stop purring. Sebastian made his way over with the happy kitten in his arms.

"Sebastian I think this is the most time you've spent with Oreo and no feeding her does not count." Kurt said.

"So she hates me because I don't pat her." Sebastian asked.

"Kittens need affection. Not all the time but enough to know you care." Kurt said.

"How could you not love this cutie?" Brittany weighed.

"Well I guess I'm an idiot." Sebastian mumbled.

He looked down at Oreo who scrunched her nose up before she turned in his arms.

"Yep." Kurt, Santana and Brittany all chorused.

Sebastian's head shot up.

"Hey."

'What you said it, we're just agreeing." Santana said.

"You're my cute idiot." Kurt said, he kissed Sebastian.

Sebastian grinned against Kurt's mouth.

"Yeah I am." he said before he reached up and grabbed Kurt's jaw as he kissed him.

"Puke." Santana said.

"Tana." Brittany warned.

Santana rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." she said before she kissed Brittany.

"Yah love." Brittany called out.

Kurt and Sebastian parted and looked at Brittany.

"Yah love." they responded.

"Oreo doesn't hate me." Sebastian said.

Kurt grinned. "Nope, she doesn't."

"Cookies?"

"Cookies." everyone else said.

Kurt chuckled before he made his way to get the cookies.

Sebastian smiled as he watched him go before he looked down at Oreo.

He had to admit, she was quite cute. Kurt had stumbled on a good thing when he picked her.

Sebastian had a little family and he couldn't be happier.

**KxS**

**Hope you enjoyed this part. Sebastian and Oreo are family. Yah.**

**Next up:**

**_Sebastian wants to propose to Kurt and decides to get help from their kitten._**

**Stay tuned for that one.**

**Till next time,**

**Rach**

**xx**


End file.
